Spider Man: The Novel
by HomeschoolGirl
Summary: Peter Parker, an ordinary kid is, about to take an extreme journey to learn that with great power comes great responsibility. PLEASE READ: I did not write this! My younger brother did. I am posting it on my account until his is activated. Reviews are appreciated. :


Hey ya'll!

So I want to make this perfectly clear: **THIS STORY WAS NOT WRITTEN BY ME!** It was written by my little brother. :) He's a few years younger than I am. (Mystery, since you guys don't know my age. Mwahaha!)

He wanted me to post it here and share it with you all until his Fanfiction account is activated. His name is, "The Amazing Spider Fan"...and he should be able to post in a couple of days.

Until then, I'd love to have some reviews for him! He's super proud, and so am I. He worked really hard on this. :D So, basically, he wrote everything and I helped him to edit.

Like I said: **THIS STORY WAS NOT WRITTEN BY ME! **But by my brother. Thoughts are appreciated! Thank you!

-Homey & The Amazing Spider Fan

* * *

From The Amazing Spider Fan:

I did not create Spider Man or the characters. I do not own him. Stan Lee does.

My account will open up soon. This is kinda based off of the comics. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**Spider Man**

**the novel**

Introduction

Peter Parker was never much of a hero—well, at least he was when it came to science. He wore glasses, had dark-ish brown hair and wasn't very buff. He was a social outcast at school but at home his Aunt May and Uncle Ben were just fine to talk to.

A long time ago Peter's parents had died in a plane crash and ever since then Peter had lived with his aunt and uncle. Peter had only about 2 friends Harry Osbourne and Gwen Stacy.

Even though Peter was bad at talking to girls Gwen seemed different than the others. She wasn't rude or mean like the others she was just...words couldn't describe her. And by that cheesy line it means he had a huge crush on her but he didn't know if she felt the same so…he really never tried anything.

Well now that you know about his life. Let's just get to the story…

* * *

CHAPTER 1 

Along came the Spider

It is a sunny and beautiful morning. Peter wakes up to the sound of someone yelling. He puts his glasses on then brushes his teeth. After that he gets his clothes on and then has breakfast with Aunt May and Uncle Ben.

"Good morning, Peter," says Aunt May.

"Hi," says Peter. On the table he looks at bacon, orange juice and waffles. A couple minutes later he is done eating and heads of to Midtown High School.

On the bus Peter sits with Harry.

"So, Peter. Ready for the class field trip tomorrow?" Asks Harry.

"Well, I guess," Peter replies in a shy tone.

"My dad says that he made a new breed of spiders," says Harry with excitement.

"Your dad has made everything, Harry. What's next-the world's first talking dog?" Says Peter.

"Well I think my dads working on that," says Harry in a sarcastic tone.

"He probably is," says Peter.

About 3 hours later it's time for lunch. Peter walks over to his table with Gwen and Harry. They talk about some new teacher in school named Doctor Octavius. A little bit after lunch Peter takes Gwen home and then he goes home.

When he gets home he smells pasta and bread baking in the oven and, trust me, Peter loves nothing better than spaghetti and bread. After a long meal he goes to bed.

The next day is the field trip. He does his morning routine again but instead he has cereal. It's the same on the bus but this time they're going to an Oscorp lab. When they first get there Peter looks at a giant skyscraper. At the very top is a giant Oscorp sign.

"This is so cool," says Gwen. Peter wanders off away from the class and he is such an outcast nobody even notices.

Peter walks through a door that has writing on it that says _Top Secret: Stay OUT_. But Peter is just starstruck at what's inside. A new spices of a spider—a piece of history. He's so busy looking that he doesn't even notice that one of them escape through the top of its cage. The only reason it escapes is because it's modified with super strength.

It jumps onto Peter's hand and before you know it, it bites him! Peter screams; not because of the pain but because there's a freakin' spider on his hand!

He runs out the entryway of the place and standing right there is Gwen. She asks, "Are you ok, Peter?"

He says, "Yeah, I'm fine," and leaves her by herself. He rushes outside and then a car comes by. In his mind he feels a tingle. He turns around and looks straight at a car that is about 13 feet away. He does a back flip and sticks to a wall.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Peter says with a concerned face. "What's happening to me?" He can't really see that well so he takes off his glasses and he sees perfectly fine.

"AM I DYING?" says Peter sounding scared. Suddenly he feels a sharp pain in his arms. He looks under his sleeves and he grew muscles. He couldn't believe it-he was buff! He tries climbing up the walls he goes up and up and up. Finally he is at the top.

"Oh my god," Peter says looking shocked. He looks at another building and leaps. He hits the other building and does a roll. He stands up and jumps down onto the streets. He lands on a steel bench and completely falls through it.

"What's wrong with me?"

Right next to him is a wrestling flyer it says: If you can defeat crusher Hogan you could win $3,000.

_I wonder what else I could do?_ Peter thinks. _It says you must have a colorful costume. Well, maybe I could make one with Aunt May's sewing kit_. And Peter went off to make his costume.

Finally he gets the suit just right.

_I always thought I was an artist._ Right then Peter is ready to leave. He thinks, _here comes the Amazing Spider Man_! Right before Peter left he tries making something that he calls web shooters.

He completes them. Then: THWIP! SPLAT! His web shooters work! He goes off. _SPLAT!_ He is gone before you know it.

"I should have got bit by a radioactive spider a long time ago!" Peter says to himself as he gets to the wrestling building "Well, world—say hello to the Amazing Spider Man."

He goes inside and the first noise he hears is the sound of fans cheering for Crusher Hogan. The inside of the place is dark and has mold on the walls. He walks over to the sign up booth.

"We are not responsible for the injuries you might get while in the ring," says the sign up person.

"OK," says Peter in a nervous tone. He puts on his mask and walks to the arena slowly. The smell of bad breath, sweat and popcorn fills the whole place up. Before he knows it he is standing in front of Crusher Hogan.

He has long black hair with a black beard. He is at least 6 foot 4 when Peter is 5 foot 11. It is too late to run when he hears the bell ring. Crusher Hogan is running at Peter like there is no tomorrow.

Peter did a roll to the right and crusher Hogan hits the turnbuckle. Peter webs him up.

"Your schedule looks a little bit tied up. Hey my first wise crack!" Peter says. Crusher Hogan gets out of the webs and is charging at Peter from behind him. Peter has the tingle again. He does a back flip and lands on the ground

"You know what? I'll call that…spider sense!" He then takes Crusher Hogan down with a punch to the jaw. _POW!_ Crusher loses at least 3 teeth.

Later on he goes to get his money. "$300. The ad said $3,000," Peter says.

"It said you could maybe win $3,000. So there you go," explains the man, giving him $300.

"I shouldn't have ever come here," Peter angrily says. Right then a thief took the man's money.

"Hey stop! COPS!" The man screams.

Peter does nothing he goes to the elevator.

The thief says in a happy tone, "Thanks kid I owe yah one," as Peter lets him go into the elevator.

Peter doesn't realize what he did. Peter is so frightened he runs and runs and runs until he is home. He sees 2 cop cars parked outside of his house. He walks up to the police officers and asks, "What happened?"

"It was your uncle he's…dead!"

To be continued!


End file.
